Skeletons In The Closet
by Krissty Whitlock
Summary: A secret relationship brought back to life at a joint bachelor/bachelorette party. She needs him but doesn't want to admit it. Can he convince her to trust him? J/B, AU, Lemon, Fluff
1. Chapter 1 The Reunion

Jasper POV

Ahhh Vegas. The perfect place to celebrate upcoming nuptuals, Emmett style.

I still couldnt believe that my sweet sister is getting married to her big oaf of a fiancee in 3 days.

Rosalie and I were always close. Of course we were only 3 minutes apart. I never let her forget that I was, and always will be, her big brother.

The music of the club was thumping and the bass shaking tables. Lights spun and swirled around the club in various, revolving colors.

"Tell me again why Emmett's stag night became a co-ed party?" My younger brother, Edward said with a slight sneer, causing Rosalie to glare and Emmett to cringe.

"You seem to have forgotten all of the trouble that you got him into at your last party, Edward" Rosalie spat venomously.

I couldnt help but grin at the memory. Emmett took off running down the road after Edward had given him various mixed drinks for hours on end. We found him the next morning, naked, in a hay field about half a mile away with a new tattoo decorating his back. Rosalie didnt let that one go for weeks. We still dont know how he ended up naked.

Alice, Edward's girlfriend, giggled, "That was a fun night... right, Eddie?" she whispered as she nudged his shoulder. He just gave her his classic, suave smile that made most women turn to goo.

I couldnt help but roll my eyes. I didnt want to know why that had been such a great night, but I had an idea. Bad image. Scarred for life.

He always was a pretty boy. Edward was the suave one, Rosalie the modelesque type, and I was the "southern charmer".

Suddenly a waft of vanilla and strawberries filtered through my nose and ripping me from my thoughts.

_"She's here"_ my mind screamed, not daring to turn my body around.

"Bella! You made it!" Alice shrieked, leaping up from Edwards vice grip and wrapping her arms around the petite woman's neck, jumping up and down.

She giggled, oh how I loved that giggle.

"Of course, Alice! I wouldnt miss my favorite Big Brother's party!" Bella said with a smile and a sly grin.

"I'm your only Big Brother, Hells Bells. And I'm glad you made it." He said genuinely as he wrapped her in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much, Bells."

I could see the tears begin to form in her beautiful brown eyes and my chest ached. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and kiss away her tears.

"I've missed you too, Emmy." She said in a whisper, almost as if she didnt trust her own voice to keep from breaking.

"Well don't forget about me now, ya hear?" Rosalie said, a wide grin on her face, wiping a lone tear from her cheek.

Bella backed away from her brother who was almost double her size and hugged Rosalie, squealing, "I cant believe youre going to be my sister!"

Rosalie laughed, "I know, right? It's amazing."

I had had enough of them catching up and cleared my throat, causing them both to turn in my direction.

BPOV

I whipped my head around at the sound of him clearing his voice.

"Hi, Bella..." He said in his southern drawl, one side of his mouth lifting in a crooked smile.

I felt my heart race a little at the sight of him. Yeah, I knew he was there, but I was trying to ignore him and just enjoy the evening.

"Hi... Jasper..." I said cautiously, trying not to arouse suspicion from my brother or Rosalie.

"How've ya been?" He continued, and I could feel my face getting red.

I raied an eyebrow at him and silently asked him what the hell he was trying to pull.

"I'm good, Jasper, thanks for asking."

"Enough of the heavy, guys! Let's order a round!" Alice squealed. I could always count on her to break the tension.

"I've got first round in honor of my little sister, and her fiancee.. WHat'll it be, ya'll?" Jasper asked, pulling out his wallet.

Various orders were heard. Jack and coke, pina colada, tequila, rum on the rocks, sex on the beach..

"Bella? What'll ya have, darlin'?" Jasper asked lightly in my ear as he passed by.

I couldnt help but shiver at the feel of his breath on my neck.

"Surprise me.." I said, a smile playing on my lips.

His smile grew wide again, "You've got it, babe..."

The drinks slid down my throat like water, and I lost track of how many I actually had.

Many toasts were made that night. _To the most amazing couple_, _to many years of great sex, to friends getting together again _and so on and so on. A shot was had for each one.

Things were beginning to look a little fuzzy when the pixie squealed.

"Belly! Dance with me!" Alice grinned. Damn Pixie. So hyper.

I took her hand and followed her out to the dance floor as the lights swirled around us in various colors. She bumped and grinded her way around the dance floor, leaving me to[unknowingly] dance by myself.

It has been a few minutes before I felt a pair of hands on my hips, pulling me back against an obvious male body. I felt myself stiffen a little but continued to dance with the mystery person behind me.

Once the song ended, I turned to face my partner-only to have my eyes widen.

"Jasper! What are you thinking?" I stage whispered to him.

He smiled his crooked smile again and i felt the dampness between my thighs. Alcohol and Jasper were bad combination.I tried to remain mad.

"Darlin', I couldnt leave you out here to dance by yourself.. You should have seen the way those creeps were looking at you." He whispered, gesturing to a group of guys with a nod.

I quickly looked over his shoulder and saw a few men looking at me with big smiles on their faces. I could feel my face begin to flush as I smiled back at them.

"Protect me from them?" I slurred a little, "Looks like they just wanna help me..." as I tried to walk my way over there only to have Jasper's hand grab my arm and pull me back.

"Oh no you don't, Darlin'. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I let you go and do something potentially dangerous."

"You're not much of a friend, anyway." I glared at him, trying to pull away from him again.

"Come on, babe. Let's get you home." He said, throwing me over his shoulder, much to my disapproval.

"Put me down you big oger." I growled, attempting to kick my legs as he carried me over to our table.

JPOV

When I got back to the table I saw Rosalie rubbing a wasted Emmett's back, Alice sitting in Edward's lap making out, and some random stragglers passed out with their heads on the table. Who the hell knows where they came from.

"Hey, guys... I'm going to take Bella back to the hotel. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Oooookay Jazzy boy..." Emmett slurred, "Treat my little sissy good. That means noooo fuckin!" He paused for effect, "Just kidding..." and he cracked up laughing, causing Rose to look at me with a worried expression.

"Be careful, Jasper. It is Vegas." Rose said with a smile.

I tipped my imaginary hat to her and carried the drunk beauty out the front doors.

"I said put me down you big baffoon!" she yelled again, causing me to stop walking halfway down the block.

"If I put you down to walk, will you be a good girl and stay with me?" I spoke slowly, as if I were speaking to a child.

"Of course I will. I'm not a baby!" She growled as I placed her down on her feet. The alcohol was taking its effect and she stumbled a little and I caught her in my arms.

"...Just take me back to my hotel, baffoon." She whispered, starting to walk down the strip.

I pursed my lips a little and followed after her. I debated on whether or not I should bring up our sore subject, but I knew I had to in order to clear the air.

"Bella, we've gotta talk about this..." I said quietly as I caught up to her.

"There is nothing to talk about, Jasper. Nothing! There is nothing between us."

I couldnt help but shake my head, "I'm here for you, Bella. Nothing ever changed that for me."

She stopped walking and looked at me as we reached the hotel entrance, "I dont need you here for me. Like I said, there is nothing between us."

I was beginning to get frustrated and could no longer keep my composure.

"It was my baby too, Bella!"


	2. Chapter 2 Confrontation

_"It was my baby too, Bella!"_

**Bella POV**

I could feel my eyes get wide as he said it, and I couldnt find the words to speak. I was stunned that he would speak to me that way.

He must have realized how harshly that came out and he sighed, "Bella, it was my baby too. I wanted it just as much as you did."

I felt my eyes betray me with tears, "Don't talk about it. Don't even mention it! How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

He tried to keep up with me as I made my way through the swarm of people in the hotel lobby.

"I was the father, Bella. And you were too ashamed to tell people that you were with me. How can you possibly be mad at me?" He tried to keep his voice low but I could hear it cracking.

I turned and laid a slap across his cheek, "Don't talk to me about being ashamed. You got what you wanted. It's gone."

His eyes were wide with shock as he held a hand to his cheek, "I dont know what you think, Bella, but I wanted that baby. I cried for days when I got that call from you. I bought it a hat, and shoes..." his voice trailed off, and I saw a hint of a tear in his eye.

I couldnt help but stare at this man. After I called to tell him that the baby, our baby, was gone... I swore I never wanted to see him again. It hurt too much to look at him.

As I snapped out of my daze, I realized that he had never stopped talking, "...I wanted a boy, I won't lie. Someone to play catch with and teach him to play the guitar. But I would have been happy with a darling little girl as well. Hell I considered letting her braid my hair when she was old enough. I was ready for this. I wanted to be a...a Dad." His voice finally gave out and he took a deep breath to control himself.

My eyes betrayed me again and a sob broke from my lips as I collapsed to the floor, with my head in my hands.

"Shhh Bella.. It's alright. It's okay to cry about our baby. It's healthy to cry." He murmured into my ear as he leaned down and wrapped me in his arms.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, but never attempted to move away from him. Secretly it was what I wanted. I wanted him to hold me like he used to. Eventually my sobs subsided as he picked me up, carrying me to the elevator.

Between the alcohol and the drama that had just ensued, I felt as if my body was drained of all of it's energy. I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes, letting millions of thoughts run through my head.

**Thanks to everyone who read, saved it to favorites and reviewed. Sorry it's so short! Hoping to post another one in the next day or two. **

**Please review, it always helps! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda... I don't own Twilight. SM does. These are just the ramblings of my mind :)

Chapter 3 Memories

**JPOV**

I felt her body become heavier as she rested against me. I figured that she must have fallen asleep. Without knowing which room was hers, and not having her key card, I took her to my suite. Shifting her weight slightly, I reached my key card in my pocket and slid it through the electric lock.

Pushing it open I carried her inside and shut it with my foot. Looks like I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight.

I laid her on the bed and slid her shoes and socks off of her feet. Sitting down on the side of the bed I could only stare at her, trying to remember the details of how we got to this place in our lives...

_Flashback_

It was the end of August, my senior year in high school would be starting soon. Rosalie was sunbathing in the front lawn, and I was sitting onthe front porch reading my Civil War history texts.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking... What can I say? I'm a huge history buff. I often wonder if I had something to do with it in a former life.

Anyway, we were just hanging out when a moving truck pulled in about three houses down. This caused Rosalie to jerk to a sitting position.

"This is Blue Ridge... Nobody moves to Blue Ridge." She said quickly, her eyes never leaving the moving van.

She had a point. With a population of just under 1000 people, everyone was trying to leave this god forsaken town, not move there. I was slowly becoming intrigued.

A large black pickup truck pulled in behind the moving van. A middle aged gentleman climbed out of the drivers seat, as well as a woman climbing out of the passenger seat.

I could see from my distance that the woman was very animated- she went running up to the house in excitement and gesturing to it, probably saying "See?"

Who was she talking to? Suddenly my eyes caught sight of two figures climbing out of the truck as well. One male, holy hell, built like a gorilla, remind me to stay friends with this one.

Then second came a female, from what I could see she had dark hair that flowed to her mid back. She was petite in stature, maybe Rosalie's height.

Before I knew it, Rosalie was throwing on a tank top and her sarong [yes, my mother and sister have taught me what that wrap is called].

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her. Of course I knew what she was going to do...

"It would be rude not to introduce ourselves to our new neighbors... Wanna join?" She smirked as she began walking. I hesitated, but found myself right behind her.

That was where it started, our gang was inseperable. Emmett was older than us by a year, he would be starting the community college in September, and Bella joining our senior class [a whopping 38 people]. Edward tagged along occassionally, but he preferred to be alone.

Emmett and Rosalie began dating shortly after, she tortured that guy until he gave in and agreed to a date. I'm not sure what he was holding out for, but whatever it was, he lasted longer than anyone else had. I think it was 2 weeks.

Bella and I were friends for the longest time, and that was it. It had to remain that way because Emmett threatened me with certain death if I ever thought of touching his sister.

What Emmett doesnt know won't hurt him. It happened after Rose's and my graduation party that following summer. I took her home afterwards while our families continued drinking, laughing and enjoying the bonfire. I was her first but was ashamed that I couldn't give her the same gift. My momma would shoot me if she knew. I was raised to respect women, be a gentleman, and wait for marriage. She most certainly would give me a good whip for this if she ever found out.

Bella was as nervous as a new kitten and I had never found her more attractive as I did that night. She was gorgeous, she was amazing, and she was my best friend. I had been in love with this girl since the moment I laid eyes on her. I remember running a hand through her hair and placing the other on her chin, guiding her lips to mine. She was hesitant, but I soon felt the fear disappearing as she responded to my advances.

Clothes were thrown to the sides of the bed and I remember the look on her face when I broke through her wall. Even though she was hurting, she trusted me with every ounce of her being. I knew then that I would marry this girl someday. I wanted to see that look on her face every time I made love to her.

At the time, I thought that was probably the greatest night of my existence.

Weeks later she and I started Texas A & M university together while Emmett and Rosalie went to Texas Tech University for mechanical engineering. Although we had a separate class schedule, we tried to make time for each other as often as possible. Bella was going to school to be an editor, while I decided to make my grandfather Whitlock happy and go into business management. He was always telling me that I would take care of the family ranch when he was gone and I would need "the smarts" to do it.

It wasnt until after our college graduation that B and I began to see each other more exclusively. We still kept it a secret from our siblings, but I think at one point they became suspicious. We just played it off that we were great friends.

She moved to Dallas to begin her career as an editor, and I move to Abilene to start running the family ranch. We were roughly three hours apart, but with my schedule being a bit more flexible, I was able to take time off to visit her frequently.

There is one trip that sticks out in my mind the most...

I knocked on her apartment door and waited for a minute. She didnt usually take very long to open it, especially when she knew I was coming. A few minutes later I knocked again and the door swung open slowly, and a disheveled looking Bella stood behind it.

"Darlin'... Are you alright?" I walked straight in and held her in my arms. She just nodded.

I could tell something wasnt right, "Bells, tell me what's going on."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I feel awful. I can't sleep, can't eat. I feel like I'm dying."

I was immediately concerned, "How long have you felt like this?"

"About a week... If I could get a good nights sleep I think I'd be better."

"We're not waiting that long. Come on, grab your shoes. We're taking you to the hospital.."

The drive to the hospital was silent. I had no idea what was going on, I just held her hand tightly with my own and rubbed my thumb along it.

Several hours later she was resting in one of the rooms in the emergency ward when the doctor walked in to give us her results.

I rubbed her back lightly to rouse her and she sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. The dark purple bags under her eyes were more visible now.

What we heard next, we werent expecting...

"I see congratulations are in order. You're having a baby!"

My heart hitched in my throat and I could see her face becoming paler than it already was. We got the discharge papers and some nausea medication for Bells.

As soon as the car door shut, she was in tears, her head in her hands.

"Baby, don't cry..." I said as I tried to hold her in my arms while she sobbed. It was at least ten minutes before she quieted.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered, looking at me with her sad doe eyes.

"We... are going to have a baby, Bella. Together."

I made several visits to her after that, each time she seemed to become more and more accepting of the situation.

The last time I was preparing for my trip to Dallas, Bella was around 3 months pregnant. I was packing my clothes and came across the gift that I had bought for our baby. A ballcap, pair of shoes, and onesie from our Alma Mater, Texas A&M. Gig 'em Aggies! I wanted to surprise Bella, she would love them!

Just as I was loading my suitcase in the car, my phone rang and I recognized her number. A smile hit my face and I answered, "Morning, Darlin'!"

"Jasper...We have to talk..." She whispered, and I listened.

"It's... It's gone. The baby is gone... I went to my appointment today and there was no heartbeat. It's gone..." She continued to whisper, almost in fear of her own voice.

I couldnt say a word, I just dropped down to the ground, leaning on the car and waiting for her to say 'just kidding!'. But it never came.

"I'm... I'm on my way, Bella. I can be there in a few hours."

"No, Jasper. Don't come down. This is a sign. It wasn't meant to be. What we were doing was wrong. We need to leave it as it is." She said crying softly.

"Bella it can't end like this..." I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face.

"It is, Jasper. It's over..." As I heard the soft click of the phone hanging up, I couldnt hold in my tears any longer...

_End of Flashback_

That was six months ago and until tonight, it was the last time I had talked to Bella.

And here she was, laying in my bed...I had to fix this...


	4. Chapter 4 The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, but I would love to!

Chapter 4

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up to sunlight in my face and the immediate feelings of an intense hangover.

"Shit..." I groaned as I sat up, looking around at my surroundings with squinted eyes.

"Where the f-..." I whispered, "Oh shit.. Please please please tell me I didnt..." Horrible visions flooded my head. Where was I? Who was I with? What have I done?

I heard a rustling in the other room and I was scared to go out there. On the good side, I still had clothes on, that must mean I didnt sleep with anyone.

The door opened and in walked a very sleepy looking Jasper with a mug of coffee in his hand, only wearing a pair of boxers and a tee shirt.

Oh shit, did I sleep with him? I would much rather it be a stranger walking in, at least it wouldn't be awkward when I walked out of here.

He must have sensed what I was thinking, "No, Bella, you did not jump into bed with me. I brought you here because you passed the fuck out and I had no idea which room was yours."

I felt a sigh of relief escape my chest and I nodded, "Thank you, Jasper..."

He just looked at me and I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, he was debating something in his mind.

I decided it would be better if I cut him off and spoke my peace instead, "Look, Jasper, I don't remember much of last night, but from the way you're acting, I can only bet that at some point it took a strange, awful turn for the worse."

Jasper waited a moment before speaking, as if trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say appropriately.

"Bella, you said a lot of things last night that I won't even try to understand. But I do have one question for you, and I need you to answer it. For my sanity."

I didn't speak, I just waited for his question.

"Do you really believe that I didn't want our baby?" The question came out so softly that I had to struggle to hear it.

My eyes widened, "Oh god... That's where last night led to?"

Jaspers blonde curls just bobbed with his head nodding, "You made sure to let me know how much I didn't want the baby and you assumed that I was happy it was gone.."

I felt my shoulders sag and my eyes close as I lowered my head, "Jasper, I'm so sorry.. I didn't want to every say anything to you like that. I was drunk.."

"What did I ever do to give you that impression?" He slowly lowered himself to a seated position on the opposite side of the bed as myself.

I shrugged and laid myself back on the pillow, folding my hands behind my head and staring up at the ceiling.

I felt the best shift beside me and he was next to me, his body in the exact same position as mine.

"You never came back..." I whispered.

"You told me to stay away..." He whispered back.

After a few moments of silence, I looked over at him, "Our baby would have been born by now. My due date was last week... If... You know..."

I see him nod, "I know.. I had it on my calendar."

Jasper then rolled onto his side, a hand gently grazing over my hips and lower stomach where our child was housed, "I never had closure.. I didn't get to say goodbye to either of you."

I made no move to get away from him, just watching the expressions on his face as he spoke.

"I dealt with this on my own for these past 6 months... I think you and I are so hung up on this because we didn't have each other to get through it. You didnt have to push me away. We could have been there for one another. I could have helped you and vice versa and I could have..." He stopped himself.

"You could have what, Jazz?" I saw him smile a little at his nickname.

"When we were ready... I could have put another baby in there.."

"Jazz, it's not that easy..."

"I don't mean we would be replacing the first one.. But I loved you from the moment you stepped out of Charlie's truck. When I made love to you for the first time, I knew that I only wanted to make love to you for the rest of my life.. I want us to make the ranch into our home.. Have a collie and 2.5 children. Watch our grandchildren from the front porch."

"Jasper..." I whispered, feeling the tears nearly escaping, "It hurts too much.. Living our life in secrecy. They'll never accept us. I will never be good enough for you."

"You march your ass with me to their house before the wedding and we'll tell them all the truth. The truth about how long we've been seeing each other, about the baby.. about everything."

I stood up, looking around for my shoes, "No, Jasper. No. That isn't fair to Em and Rosalie. This is their time and we will not ruin it with our petty bullshit."

"You're calling this petty? We created life, Bella, and we didn't have the guts to tell people. Everything happens for a reason and maybe us not being honest and open about it is the reason that you lost it. You were so stressed over what our families would think, that couldn't have been healthy."

I thought about what he said and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

"I'm not ready to jump back into bed with you, Jasper. I'm not ready to replace the baby, and I'm not ready to continue where we left off."

The bed shifted behind me and soon I had one of his legs on either side of me as he leaned me back to rest on his chest.

After placing a slight kiss to my right shoulder, he whispered, "Take as much time as you need, Darlin'... I'm not going anywhere."

I glanced at his face and couldnt help but curl into his body, letting him hold me in that same spot for most of the morning. Neither of speaking a word.

I was so confused...

**Please review, this is my first published story on FF and I would love to hear anything that you have to say! **


	5. Chapter 5 Change of Heart

Chapter 5

When Bella and I finally left the hotel room that day, we were preparing to meet the others at the airport to fly back to Blue Ridge to meet up with our families. The wedding was 2 days away, and Bella had yet to go home to see her parents. In fact, I learned last night that Bella hasn't been home in 6 months.

I don't know if she thought I would blow our cover when she called me that day, but Emmett told me that she rarely visits, and hardly ever calls. I was hoping this weekend would change all that.

Our cab pulled up to the airport gates and standing there were Emmett, Rosie, Alice, and Edward. Each of them had a sly smirk on their face, except Emmett, who clearly didn't understand that two people were allowed to share a cab. It didn't always mean they had just had sex.

Emmett looked downright pissed and walked straight to Bella and wrapped her in a hug, eyeing me the whole time, "Love you, Bells..."

She hugged him back tightly, "And I love you, Emmy.." As she pulled back she caught a quick glimpse of his death look before he dropped it from his face.

"What's going on?" She let out a slight laugh, "Did Jasper run over your puppy today?"

"No, everything's fine, Bells. Just making sure you're okay."

I watched Bella roll her eyes, "I'm an adult, Em. But for your information, Jasper and I didn't sleep with each other. We shared a cab from the hotel."

"You weren't in your room this morning... We checked before we left." Edward said with a wide grin on his face.

Bella looked at me and laughed, I couldn't help but join her a little.

"That my good friends, is because I blacked out from all the alcohol you gave me last night. Emmett, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, because I remember you in a similar situation a few years back. Jasper let me sleep in his bed. Alone. While he slept on the couch. He probably just didn't want me to die from choking on my own vomit."

"Oh come on, you two.. We aren't stupid.. I know..." Alice smiled, pointing to her head.

"Anyway... Let's get on the plane and head home. I don't know about ya'll but I don't want to stand in Vegas all day, I'd rather get home and get this wedding started." I tried to cut the tension as I began walking to our gates.

The Flight home was a tense one. Bella tried to avoid looking at me or talking to me in order to keep the peace. Emmett was giving me death looks, Rosalie was giving me sympathetic smiles, while Edward and Alice were giving me the "thumbs up" sign.

Oh if you all only knew...

Once our plane landed and we were walking down the terminal and at the very end of it, all of our parents were at the end of it waving like crazy people.

I stole a glance at Bella to see what he reaction would be to her parents surprising her at the airport.

She had a stunned look on her face but the corners of her lips were curling up into a smile. She took off on a dead run, dropping her bags there and running straight into the arms of her awaiting father.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched Charlie spinning his little girl around in a circle, I could hear their cries as Renee joined in on the hug, holding her tightly. Emmett walked over and wrapped all of them in his arms, joining the group hug as well.

Rosalie, Edward and I all reached our parents, giving them kisses and hugs. The Swan's are the main form of amusement though as we all watch Charlie and Renee fawn over their daughter that they haven't seen in months.

I think I watched my mother wipe a lone tear that was streaking down her cheek. If Bella only knew how much she was loved.

Once the reunion was over, we all flooded out to the awaiting vehicles and ride back to our old stomping grounds. Edward, Alice and I all rode with my parents, while Emmett, Rosie and Bella rode with the Swan's. I pulled out my cell phone and began to send a text.

_"Are you glad to be home?-J"_

Only about 30 seconds passed before I was graced with an answer.

_"I am... Feels good to be back. Feels safe here.-B"_

I had to smile, _"I can keep you safe wherever we are..-J"_

_"You always did...-B"_ I could picture the smile on her face as she answered.

_"What do you say I officially try to court you. I can get your father's permission. We'll take it slow. Dinner maybe? A real date?-J"_

Her response came much slower this time. I think my heart was pounding as I waited for her answer.

Finally a beep alerted me to her message.

_"I'd like that..."_


	6. Chapter 6 A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never did. Never will. But I do own Jasper... Just kidding! :)**

Chapter 6

Emmett POV (Shocker!)

As soon as we got home, Rosie and I headed to my old bedroom to lay down and relax. We were still nursing slight hangovers from the night before.

I kicked off my shoes and threw my body down onto the bed, feeling Rosie climb in next to me.

"Emmett.. This is supposed to be the happiest time of our life, and you're not happy." Rosalie whispered, her head resting on my chest.

I couldn't help but sigh, "I'm happy, Rosie. I just forgot how hard it was to look after Bella."

"She's an adult, Emmett. She is the same age as Jasper and I. We're not kids anymore. You shouldn't treat her like one. And what is so bad about my brother?"

"It's just... It's Jasper! He can't be with Bella. It isn't right."

My Rosalie smiled her beautiful smile and sat up, putting a hand on my chest, "Emmett... Baby... I know how he looked when he first saw her. He was infatuated from the first moment he laid eyes on her. And his look never changed until she stopped calling him, and us. He was miserable. And now that she's back, he's happy again. Relax and let God's plan happen. If he hurts her, then you can help me bury his body."

I gave her a smile and growled slightly, "I love it when you talk dirty..."

She moved so that she was now straddling my waist, grinding herself on me slightly, "Do you now?"

All I could do was lean up and kiss this beautiful girl and be thankful she was mine.

BPOV

After we arrived home, we unloaded our suitcases into Mom and Dad's house and I looked around.

"Did you change something?" I inspected the living room.

Dad looked around as well, "Your mom and her damn pinterest account. She has to create everything and try everything. We've painted this room probably 3 times in the past 2 months."

I couldn't help but chuckle, that sounded like my mom. Rosalie and Emmett retreated to Em's old room to 'take a nap' after their flight.

I was just enjoying being back home and watching the the Seahawk's game with Dad. He may live in Texas, but his heart is still in Washington.

The doorbell ringing brought me out of my daze. I hesitated, about to stand to get the door but Charlie beat me to it.

When he opened it I heard him say, "Hey, Jasper! What brings you here?"

My heart skipped a beat when I heard his name.

"Sir, I came to ask your permission to take your daughter to dinner tonight."

I got up and walked into the hallway and looked at both of them. Jasper's eyes met mine and he smiled slightly.

"Afternoon, Bella.." Jasper greeted with his southern drawl, tipping his Stetson that is resting on his head.

"Jasper.." I smiled, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well, Isabella, young Mr. Whitlock here came to ask my permission to take you to dinner tonight. Now considering you two have been out to dinner many times before, I am taking this as he would like to take you on a date." Charlie said with a knowing smile on his face.

"Is that so, Jasper?" I teased, watching a bit of color spread to his cheeks.

"Yes ma'am. I'd like to take you out on a date." He said, almost bashfully.

"What do you say, Dad? Do you approve?" I smirked, looking at my Dad's smiling face.

"I say you could do a hell of a lot worse than this guy here, Bells. I approve. Have her home before 10."

"Dad!" I can't help but laugh as Jasper's eyes widen in confusion.

"Just kidding, Bella. Jasper, take care of my girl. And have fun." Dad patted my head and kissed my cheek as he walked back into the living room.

"What do you say? Do I need to change?" I looked down at my attire. I didn't look too different from him. He was wearing dark wash jeans with black boots, a plain white t-shirt and a black Stetson on his head.

I was similarly dressed in dark jeans and a short sleeved button down blouse.

"I think you look just fine, Bella. May I?" He asked, extending his hand to me.

I smiled and hesitantly took his hand, allowing him to lead me to his truck. Once he helped me inside the truck I looked around, admiring the look of it.

He hopped inside and smiled at me, "Everything alright, Darlin'?"

I nodded, "Where are we headed?"

He thought for a minute, "I didn't really have a plan.. I just wanted to show you the newest addition to the Whitlock Ranch."

I felt my eyebrows rise, "We're driving all the way to Abilene?"

I shook my head, "We started a small division of the ranch here in Blue Ridge that my Dad is taking care of for us. I think you'll like it..."

The 15 minute drive was quiet until I finally caught sight of a newer looking red barn and fencing.

"Is that it?"

"It is..." Jasper pulled into the drive of the barn, turning the truck's engine off.

As I was about to get out, I felt the door beside me open and there stood Jasper, taking my hand and helping me out. Did I not realize he was this polite before? Or is this a show?

"Okay, now close your eyes..." He instructed, placing a hand over my eyes and leading me down a path.

"Don't let me fall..." I whispered.

"Never." I could hear the smile in his voice.

A loud noise just in front of me made me jump, "What was that?" I shrieked.

He chuckled and moved his hands, "You can look now."

I slowly opened my eyes and let them readjust to the light, focusing on the most beautiful mare and foal I had ever seen.

"Oh, Jasper..."

JPOV

"Do you like them?" I asked quietly, afraid she wouldn't.

"Like them? I love them! What kind are they?" She whispered, reaching her hand out slowly to pet the mare behind her ears.

"They're called a Gypsy Vanner. Pops and I went to an auction to pick up cattle for the ranch after i returned from Dallas. When we found out you were pregnant..."

I looked at her, waiting for a reaction, when she didn't respond I continued, "...and I saw the Mare up for sale. The guy tried to talk me out of her because he said she wouldn't be worth a dime for show now that she was pregnant." This got her areaction out of her.

"You bought her, knowing she was pregnant? That doesn't make sense. What good would she be to you?"

"She's not good to me for show or farm work. She's just a magnificent animal who was having a baby, like we were, and I had to have her for you. I planned to keep her as a surprise until you came up to visit your folks again, but when you didn't..."

Bella just nodded, watching the horse lean out to nuzzle her. This elicited a giggle from Bella and she pet her along her forehead.

"How old is her baby?"

I thought about it for a minute then responded, "The colt is 3 weeks old, still pretty timid, but coming out of his shell slowly."

"It's a boy, then?" Bella leaned down to the fence and held her hand out still for the colt to sniff.

"Yes, Ma'am. His name is Admiral Abercrombie Josiah Whitlock. We call him Joe, after my GrandPops of course."

Bella smiled at me, "And hers?"

"Well... She had a name when we got her, but we added to it.. Adelina Isabella Whitlock. We just call her Addy."

"Jasper, I don't know what to say.." She stood up and turned to face me. I couldnt help myself and ran a hand through her hair, focusing on her eyes, "Don't say anything.. Not until you're ready."

She smiled slightly and leaned her forehead against my chest as I planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"So you said something about a dinner?" She mumbled against my shirt.

"Oh! I forgot!" I moved away from her and ran back to the truck, retrieving a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Will this do?"

"It's perfect..."

**Please please please please please review! Love it? Hate it?**


	7. Chapter 7 Where Do We Go From Here?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, but Jasper is my personal toy** :)

**Chapter 7**

3rd Person POV

The picnic lunch went by easily. They were able to laugh, joke, and talk as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Are you serious?" Bella laughed, clutching her stomach with tears running down her face.

"Totally serious! Edward wasn't able to sit down right for a week. That bull kicked him in the ass so hard it was black and blue and purple. Esme cried for hours thinking that her sweet boy was going to be paralyzed. Rosie and I just couldn't stop laughing. Dad checked him over from head to toe but I saw him sneak in a few grins while Edward was whining. It was classic. That is why Edward will never work on the ranch..."

"Oh my god I can't believe I missed that!" Bella squeaked out, wiping the tears from her face, a giggle escaping her every once in a while.

Jasper chuckled slightly and looked over at her, her face red from laughter and her eyes sparkling in the setting sun.

Suddenly a crack of lightning lit up the darkened section of the sky, causing Bella and Jasper to jump. They heard the mare and her colt running for the open barn. Jasper could sense Bella's tension towards the impending storm and grabbed ahold of her hand and the remnants of their picnic and takes off running towards the barn.

They made it just before the rain began to fall on the dry ground. Cracks of lightning and the booms of loud thunder rang through the night sky.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked cautiously, running his hands up and down her bare arms to warm them up.

"I'm okay... The thunder always gets to me..." Bella sighed, looking up at him with a sheepish smile.

"I remember..." He whispered, brushing some hair from her forehead.

After a moment of silence, Jasper cleared his throat, "We can run out to the truck if you want to head down the hill, but the rain is coming down pretty hard out there. Might make it hard to see. Or we can wait it out in here if you want."

She thought for a moment and looked around, "Is there a light in here?"

Jasper stepped back and found an old oil lantern. Giving it a flick of his lighter, it began to illuminate the barn with dim light.

"Better?"

"Much..." Bella smiled, having a seat on a bale of hay.

"While we're in here... we might as well catch up some more. What have you been up to since we last saw each other?"

Bella thought about that for a minute and shrugged, "Not a whole lot, really. I continued to work to drown out my thoughts, and if I wasnt working, I rarely left home. I met someone. Went out on one date. He was definitely not the one for me."

Jasper felt his heart falter a little at her confession of meeting someone, "Why didn't it work out?"

She sighed then gave a small smile, "He didn't want an exclusive relationship... Despised children... And he tried to get me into his bed immediately after dinner. I kneed him in the balls and punched him in the jaw when he tried to grab my ass."

Jasper's heart went from hurting to swelling with pride, "I'm proud of you."

"For defending myself?"

"For kneeing that jackass in the balls. Emmett will be proud to hear that too."

Bella laughed slightly, "Emmett won't find out. I don't need my big brother going to jail after he hunts that man down and murders him."

Jasper chuckled and took a seat right next to her on the hay bale, "You're probably right.. He would do that in a heartbeart for you. Any of us would, you know. We all love you. Emmett, Rosie, Edward and I."

"I know..." She whispered, looking at him through her hair.

Before she knew it, Jasper was reaching over and brushing her hair away from her face. She could feel his breath on her shoulder as he leaned down, placing his soft lips upon it, his stubble tickling her slightly.

Her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feeling, then a guilty feeling hit her in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't want this, she should run away from him now.

But she couldn't...

She lifted her gaze slowly to meet his, and he gasped slightly, always taken back at the intensity of her eyes.

Jasper leaned forward slowly, almost afraid that he would scare her if he moved too quickly.

Just as their lips were beginning to graze, a slamming door made them both jump apart.

"Jasper? Bella? Are you in here?"

**Sorry it's so short! Please please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lemons coming soon? If you ask nicely.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, SM does. These are just my thoughts! :)

Chapter 8

JPOV

I couldnt help but sigh at the interruption, but shouted back, "We're in here!"

Bella looked at me sadly but stood up and faced the person that interrupted us.

"Emmett? What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

I saw a second person come walking into the barn as well, "Dad?"

Emmett smiled sheepishly, "Bells, Dad called and told me that you two had been gone for a while and he was worried. Then I talked to Carlisle and Esme and they told me that you two were coming up here. We just got worried when the storm hit and we hadn't heard from you... I'm sorry."

Bella smiled, "It's okay, Em. But we were okay."

I noticed Emmett looking at me as if he wanted to say something but didn't want to in front of Bella. Dad must have picked up on it as well because he cleared his throat slightly.

"Bella, dear, could you help me try to get the fruits and vegetables for the horses out of the truck?"

He guided her outside and gave me a smile as they walked out the door.

"What's going on, Emmett?" I asked suspiciously as he walked towards me. I was sure he was going to punch me for not asking his permission to take out his sister.

Em nervously began rubbing his hands over the back of his neck, "I uh.. Wanted to apologize for everything I've been doing. I got so caught up in protecting Bella that I didn't recognize that I was potentially hurting her too."

One side of my mouth began to curve up into a crooked smile, "Em, I would do the same for Rosalie... If she wasn't so strong willed and stubborn."

He gave a slight chuckle and nodded, "I know you would. Big brothers do that." After a slight pause he continued, "Rosalie tried to explain all this puppy love crap between you and Bella, and that's all well and good. But tell me something. How do you feel about her? Really feel about her?"

I opened my mouth to say something but stopped, trying to find the words.

He waited patiently and let me think it through.

Once I figured that I had it all thought through I looked at him, "I love her. There is no other words to describe it. What we have is... complicated, to say the least. I won't even try to explain all of the complications in our relationship. Someday I will. But I knew from the moment I saw her, Em, that I couldn't live the rest of my life without her in it. Even if she doesn't want to be with me romantically, I have to have her there in my life. She's it for me..."

When I had finished speaking, I found Em staring at me with a shocked look on his face, "Then what the fuck are you waiting for?"

I chuckled a little and shook my head, but was startled by a knowing voice, "What _are _you waiting for, Jazz?"

My mouth dropped open, "Bella... I didn't-.."

"I know. It's okay. Emmett? We need to go home. Jasper and I need to talk to everyone."

The ride home was a tense one, Emmett and my Dad rode together, and Bella rode back with me.

"Bella we don't have to tell them if you don't want to. I won't be upset."

She smiled at me, "No, I have to. You're completely, 100% right about us. I was afraid to tell people about us because I didn't know how they would react. And now knowing that everyone supports us, I need to. For me, for us, and for our baby."

I couldn't help but smile at her and reach over, grabbing her hand, "I'm behind you, whatever you want to tell them."

When we arrived back at the Swan residence, I saw that everyone was sitting outside in the back yard. Some were sitting around a fire pit, some sitting on the deck drinking a beer, some standing around talking. Emmett must have called everyone together.

When Bella and I walked around to the back, everyone became silent. Bella smiled slightly and walked over to the group of our friends and family.

"Okay, guys... Jasper and I haven't really been honest with everyone..." She began, getting confused looks from everyone.

She looked up at me, as if asking for approval. I just smiled reassuringly, and placed a hand on her back, rubbing my thumb around in circles on her spine.

"Baby, whatever it is, we'll still love you both, no matter what..." Renee whispered to her.

"I know that now, Mom. I guess I'll start with our relationship..." She took a deep breath and continued, "Jasper and I had been seeing each other since the end of our Senior year in High School."

I hesitantly looked up at Rosalie who smiled a knowing smile at me, I knew I could always count on her for support. Emmett on the other hand, looked slightly hurt, but understanding.

Once Bella heard no comments, she kept speaking, "We dated all through college and after college for a year or so. After I moved to Dallas, and Jasper to Abilene, we continued seeing each other on weekends, extended weekends and holidays. On one of Jasper's trips down to see me, I was severely ill..." At this comment, Renee, Charlie, Emmett and Esme all tensed, fearing for Bella's health.

"...I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep... I had lost a bit of weight...And I wasn't doing anything to get myself better..." She started to choke up and I took it upon myself to continue.

"It's alright, Darlin'. I've got this. I got to her apartment and when she opened the door, she looked awful, so I rushed her to the hospital. We waited there for a few hours and they ran test upon test to find out what was wrong. The doctor came in shortly after and told us that... That Bella was pregnant."

A collective gasp was heard throughout the group and I could see Charlie look concerned while Renee and Mom had tears running down their faces. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Jasper... Was it...?" Mom asked, cautiously.

"Of course it was, Mom..." I said sadly, trying to force a smile, ensuring her that it was indeed my child.

"Jasper..." Bella said quietly, reaching out for my hand from her place seated on the side of the porch.

I took her hand with a smile and brought it to my lips slowly, placing a kiss above her knuckles before I turned back to the group.

"We cried, we were scared, and we didn't know what to do.." I sighed.

"Oh God, please tell me you didn't get an-..." Renee sobbed.

I watched Bella crinkle her nose, "No, Mom. Of course I didn't. I would never have."

"I guess we're just confused as to what happened, son." Dad said to me quietly.

"We were so afraid to tell all of you. Obviously because no one knew that we were even dating, but Bella was afraid that Emmett and Charlie wouldn't be happy with her choice in boyfriends. And Mama, we didn't want you to be upset for us having a child out of wedlock."

Esme just looked at me sadly with tears brimming her eyes.

"Belly bear, I would never have gotten upset with you." Emmett whispered, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around a quietly sobbing Bella.

"Jasper please finish. Tell us what happened." Rosalie came up to stand by Emmett and Bella.

"Bella and I eventually came to terms with the situation we were facing. Started getting excited even. I had bought a few pieces of clothing for the baby. Bella had a surprise trip planned to come up and see all of you and we were going to tell you that you were going to be grandparents, aunts and uncles. I was getting ready to drive to Dallas to see her and bring her back up here, when my phone rang and it was Bella."

I looked over at her and she looked so sad that I had to take her from Emmett and hold her close. I sat down, pulling her into my lap protectively.

"Bella was calling to let me know that she had just gone to her 3 month appointment. There was no heartbeat when they checked. She had lost the baby."

I felt Bella's shoulders shaking as I held her and saw that nearly everyone was crying or damn close.

"Bella ended our relationship with me right then because she felt that God was punishing us for what we were doing. We weren't married and we weren't honest with our families about our relationship."

"Oh, my baby... God isn't punishing you for what you two did. Everything happens for a reason. It just wasn't time."

Bella sat up, wiping the tears from her face, "Okay... let us have it."

All of our parents looked at her, confused, "Sweetheart, let you have what?" Renee asked sadly.

"Yell at us, tell us we were irresponsible, something.." Bella whispered.

"Nobody is made at you, baby. You two were adults. We just wish you were comfortable enough to tell us. We could have supported you through everything." Charlie spoke, holding onto Renee's hand tightly.

"We love you both and we're just happy that you've come to your senses." Esme smiled, hugging the both of them at the same time.

Once the commotion had calmed down a bit, we received hugs, kisses and shared tears with everyone there, as they all slowly filtered inside. The only ones left outside were Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Alice.

Bella scuffed her feet in the dirt a little and slowly raised her eyes to our friends, "I'm so sorry, guys...I didn't want to ruin your wedding weekend."

Rosalie was the first to say anything but she started by grabbing Bella by the shoulders and pulling her into a huge hug, "Bella... I wish you would've come to me. I'm so happy that you make my brother as happy as you do. I'm sorry that you had to go through that all alone, but if it's any consolation... I know you two would have made amazing parents. You always have and always will be a sister to me."

"Thank you, Rosie.." Bella whispered, backing away to look at Emmett.

"Emmy?" She asked like a scared little girl.

"I love you, Bells. And if Jasper makes you happy, I'm happy. If he fucks up, he won't be found."

Emmett smiled at me, but deep down, I knew he wasn't kidding.

Edward and Alice just gave us both a kiss and hug, and went inside quietly.

When it was just Bella and I left outside, I looked down at her, "So what now?"

"Want to take a walk?" She asked me quietly, reaching over and grasping my hand.

"Yes, Ma'am."

**I'm working on the lemons, but I'd like some more reviews, please!**


	9. Chapter 9 Reconnecting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, yadda yadda yadda.. Happy reading!**

Chapter 9

The wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner went by smoothly, and the excitement of our announcement seemed to die down relatively quickly. We still got smiles of sympathy whenever Jasper and I were spotted together. We just smiled back and turned away.

Their wedding the following day was beautiful, and I expected nothing less with Alice involved. She lives and breathes for designing and planning.

I was sitting at the bridal party table watching Rosalie and Carlisle dancing for the Father Daughter dance. It was beautiful, she looked incredible in her gown. I could see Rosie tearing up, and Carlisle as well when the song ended.

I was caught up in my daze that I didnt notice someone had sat next to me until they were speaking to me, "So you're the talk of the town these days, Bella..."

I jumped slightly, looking over at the person speaking, "Oh gosh, Jacob. You scared me."

He still scares me. He was slightly obsessed with me during our Senior year and continued to persue me even after I told him I wasn't interested. But unfortunately, his father was friends with my dad. So of course that family would be invited to the wedding.

He just continued speaking, "So I guess I'm just confused why you went with Whitlock, when you could've had me."

I pursed my lips together and turned to look at him slowly, "I'm sorry? I'm not quite sure I understand."

"Whitlock. I could give you so much more than he could have. If you were pregnant with my child, people would have been happy for us. I bet you wouldn't have lost our baby. If that's really what happened. You "lost" it. Right?"

My mouth dropped slightly, "That is what happened, Jacob. Please excuse me." I stood up to leave when he grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Bella, just reconsider my offer. It's still on the table."

I just shook my head and kept walking towards the ladies room. Just as I reached the door I felt a pair of arms around my waist and gasped, struggling to get away.

"Darlin'... Darlin' it's just me. Calm down." Jasper whispered in my ear.

My body immediately relaxed and I began to sob.

"Baby, what happened? What's wrong? I saw you talking to Jacob.. Did he hurt you?" His eyes were wide with confusion and anger as he turned me around to face him.

"No everything is fine." I tried to calm my breathing as I wiped the tears from my face.

"This has just been a very emotional weekend. And I'm so happy for Em and Rose." I lied, not wanting to cause more unnecessary drama.

"Want to take a walk with me? Rose booked some suites upstairs for the guests and wedding party. You can kick off those heels and relax for a bit."

I nodded, "That would be amazing."

He took my hand and led me to the elevators. The ride up was quiet, all I felt was his hand on mine, caressing it slowly.

When the door opened at the floor, he led me to room 315 and opened it with the electronic key card.

"Take your shoes off and relax on the bed, I'll get you a drink." He said quietly as he stripped himself of his tuxedo jacket, laying it on the back of the couch. He then unbuttoned the cuff of his sleeves and rolled them up his forearm slightly.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, unbuckling and removing my stiletto's. Damn Rose for demanding 4 inch heels.

As I leaned myself back on the fluffy pillows, Jasper came over carrying a shot of vodka.

I smiled as I took it from him and he sat by my feet, lifting one into his lap to begin rubbing it. I downed the shot and looked at him.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." He smiled slightly, running his hands from the sole of my foot to my ankle, and massaging his way up my calves.

I could only moan out at how good that felt as I slumped down, resting further down on the pillow.

His hands were like magic, running up to my knees and beginning to finger the hem of my bridesmaid dress that rested a few inches above my knee.

When his hands began to roam around my thighs my eyes shot open, looking up at him. Jasper wasn't looking at me, though, he was focusing on where his hands were touching. He was chewing on his bottom lip slightly with almost a pained expression on his face.

I felt my arousal becoming more obvious and I knew if he were to move his hands up just a tad higher, he would certainly feel my heat.

"Jasper..." my voice was hoarse as I was trying to keep my composure.

His eyes moved to mine, heavy lidded with lust.

I moved from his reach and sat up, crawling to him on my knees and placing myself in his lap. His hands moved to my hips and held me in place tightly.

I couldn't help but smile at him and moved my hands to his hair, gently playing with his curls as I ran my hands through them.

His eyes closed and his breathing deepened. Jasper always had a weakness for me playing with his hair.

It was only seconds later that I felt his hands move from my hips to slowly pull my dress up from the bottom. Soon his hands were roaming around my ass and he let out a low groan once he felt that I was wearing thongs.

"Bella..." He whispered, capturing my lips with his as our mouths moved in perfect synch with each other, tongues dueling.

I couldn't stop myself from grinding against his hips, feeling him hardening underneath me.

Jasper's hands reached behind me, unzipping my dress from the back and sliding it down my shoulders as his lips splayed kisses all around my shoulders and collarbone.

I stood up and stepped back, dropping the dress to the floor as his eyes widened in amusement. His shirt was the next to come off as I ran my hands over his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles flex under my hands.

His hands reached down and undid his belt buckle pushing his pants down to the floor.

We laid next to each other, caressing and kissing each other.

"I want to make love to you, Bella. And I don't want to ever let you go...Not again. Never again."

I felt myself smiling, "Make love to me, Jasper. And don't ever let me go."

**Happy yet? :) So with the new enforcement of the "No Lemons" thing, I didn't place the lemon in my story. But whoever reviews this chapter, and tells me they WANT the lemon, they'll get the unedited version in a PM.**

**So that being said, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... Please :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, blah blah. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

**Warning: This chapter contains rape. If it bothers you, do NOT read this chapter.**

BPOV

_"I love you, Bella.." _Is what I heard in my ear right before I drifted to sleep.

I awoke the next morning, content, and slightly sore. I rolled over only to see that I was asleep in an empty bed. I shot upright, looking around, "Jasper?" I called out into the room.

No answer.

I looked over at the nightstand and saw a note on bright yellow hotel paper.

_"Morning, Baby. I went down to meet the group for breakfast. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful.. I'll save you a plate, come down when you wake up. Love, Jasper."_

I couldn't help but smile as I stood up to get dressed. Pulling my bridesmaid dress back on and sliding on my shoes, I glanced in the mirror, "Good God.." I whispered, fixing my hair and makeup.

Once I deemed myself appropriate to leave the room, I grabbed my purse and stepped outside, heading to the elevators. While waiting for it to open, I felt a hand on my hip and the other cover my mouth.

I rolled my eyes, mumbling against the hand. Jasper wouldn't get me twice in less than 24 hours.

SUddenly I felt the person breathing against my ear, "Don't fight me, Bella. You won't win."

_Jacob!_

My eyed widened as I tried to scream against his hand, kicking and struggling.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist, carrying me back down the hall to a different room.

Once inside the room he threw me down onto the bed.

"Help! Help me, please!" I screamed, trying to hide my sobs.

"Shut up!" He hissed, slapping me across my cheek. I clutched my cheek in fear.

"Jacob what are you doing?" I cried.

"I ask you to reconsider my offer and you run and jump right back into bed with the prick? Are you fucking kidding me? I was in this room last night, I listened to the two of you fucking all night long."

"Jacob I don't want to be with you. I love Jasper.. I always have."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, laying a closed fist punch to my mouth.

I felt the blood begin to run and the smell was making me nauseous. _Oh God, Jasper help me.. Please notice that I haven't come down yet._

My mind was screaming for help when my voice knew better for fear of being hit again.

I watched him unhook his belt and unbutton his pants, pushing them down to his knees before he pushed my dress up to my waist.

"Jacob, no.. Please don't do this." I whispered, the tears running down my face. I felt another punch to my right eye.

"Fuck you, Bella. In fact, I'm going to. You'll see how much better I am than that stupid hick."

He shoved me back down onto the bed and put a hand to my throat, holding himself in his hands and forcing himself inside me. I couldn't control the sobs that escaped my lips as he violated me.

"You're disgusting, you stupid whore. You smell just like him. Well you'll smell like me when I'm done." He continued to pump himself inside of me.

I eventually stopped fighting, I just laid there, closing my eyes and trying to envision my lovemaking with Jasper from the night before. Anything to keep a happy thought in my mind. It didn't work. Soon enough he was done and he pulled out, getting dressed again while leaving me laying there on the bed.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you, and that fucking hick boyfriend of yours."

As soon as it had started, it was over, and I just laid there until I was sure he was gone.

Once I was sure he wasn't coming back, I crawled over to my purse on the floor and pulled out my phone, dialing the familiar number.

It rang for what seemed like forever until he finally picked up, "Morning, Darlin'."

"Jasper" I sobbed.

I could hear the alertness in his voice, "Bella what happened? Why are you crying?"

The background noise behind him got quiet.

"Jasper help me.. please."

I heard a chair slide across the floor loudly and I could tell he was running.

"Where are you, Baby? Where are you?"

"317..." I whispered, keeping the line open until he could get here.

I could hear the fire door open in the background and I knew he was running up the stairs. I could hear his footsteps running down the hall before he slammed the door open. He looked down at me all bloodied and battered and before i knew it, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle were right behind him.

This only made me cry harder as I hid my face in my hands.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" I chanted, trying not to look at their horrified faces as I rocked myself back and forth.

"What the fuck happened?" Emmett's deep voice boomed as Jasper picked me up in his arms, holding me tight to his body.

"Who did this, Bella? Who touched you?" Jasper's southern drawl coming out more and more clear as he got angrier.

"Jacob... Jacob Black.." I whispered, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm going to kill that mother fucker!" Emmett shouted as he ran from the room.

Carlisle came over to me putting a hand on my arm, "Bella? Can I check you over for injuries?"

I looked up at Jasper to see his face was tight and tense, but I nodded to Carlisle.

Jasper set me down on the bed, while Carlisle shouted to Edward, "Go get my medical bag, Edward. And call the paramedics and police. Bella, do they need to do a...a rape kit?"

My face crumpled when he said the word and I began to sob again.

"Fuck!" Jasper shouted, punching the wall next to him, creating a large hole, then crouching down, putting his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone this morning."

"It's not your fault, Jasper." I whispered, "I lied to you yesterday. This is my fault."

His eyes snapped up to meet mine, "What do you mean you lied to me?"

"When you asked me about Jacob. He did hurt me. He also said some very awful things..."

With that, Edward came running back into the room with the medical kit.

Carlisle began to examine my face and body where the bruises were forming.

"I'm afraid to touch you too much, Bella dear. I don't want to contaminate any evidence they may find."

I could only nod as he put some pressure around my eye, "Does that hurt?"

I nodded, flinching away from his touch.

"She may have an orbital fracture.. We won't know for sure until we get an xray."

Seconds later a team of paramedics came running in, followed by my father and his police friends.

JPOV

I looked up at everyone flooding into the room and looked over at Bella. She looked so scared, and I felt so helpless.

Watching Carlisle uncover more and more bruises only made my blood boil more. I walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be right outside if you need me. I need some air."

She just nodded and watched me walk out of the room.

I was met by Rosalie, Esme, Renee and Alice in the hallways trying to force their way into the room.

"It's probably best if we stay out here, guys.." I said, trying to guide them away from the door.

"What happened? Why did Emmett go running out of the hotel?" Rose asked me sadly.

I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, tipping my head down.

"I left Bella upstairs this morning because she was sleeping and I didn't want to bother her.. Well apparently when she was on her way down today, Jacob Black grabbed her and he..." I clenched my fists, "he raped her."

Esme's eyes nearly bugged out of her head while Renee broke down, "He what?"

I just nodded, "So Em is either cooling off, or going for blood. He was pretty pissed."

We heard the door open behind us and the paramedics were pushing Bella out on a stretcher. I rushed to her side and grabbed ahold of her hand, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay..." She closed her eyes as she laid back, letting her body succomb to sleep.

The ride to the hospital was a quiet one, the paramedics asking me the occasional question, but mainly I just watched the helpless girl in front of me.

When we reached the hospital, they immediately rushed her into the intensive care unit, waiting for the doctors to perform the rape kit.

It was a waiting game now, I sat in the waiting room nervously. We hadn't told them that we were together the night before. We probably should because it would most definitely show up on the rape test.

I lifted my head and looked at Carlisle, "Dad?"

He looked over at me, looking very tired, "Yes, son?"

I sighed and sat up, "I was with Bella last night."

He just looked confused before realization set in, "I'll go let them know."

I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with anyone else, afraid of how they would react.

Charlie and Emmett walked into the waiting room a few minutes later, both looking a little disheveled and angry.

"Charlie, what happened?"

Charlie let out a sigh before sitting down, "A squad car found his car on the highway heading towards the airport. They pulled him over and when they walked up to the car he opened fire. MacArthur was hit in the shoulder. Jacob was shot in the abdomen. Not fatal, yet.. He's in surgery. They think he was attempting police assisted suicide. There are police officers outside of the operating room and there will be officers with him 24/7 until he is healed enough to be arrested."

"Good. That son of a bitch deserved it."

Everyone looked at Renee in shock. She was never one to hurt a fly. But secretly I would have been pumping a fist in the air at the news if the situation were different.

"Did he confess?" Rosalie asked, an air of sadness in her voice.

"Basically. He was screaming that he was going to kill her. And I quote "The bitch deserved it". He'll go away for it." Charlie rubbed his face only to be patted on the shoulder by Emmett.

"She'll need to be close to people. She's not going back to Dallas." Emmett said to everyone, but looking at me.

"Mr. Jasper Whitlock?" I looked up to see a doctor in scrubs coming out into the waiting room. I slowly stood up.

"She's asking for you."

I stood up and followed him to her room.

When I walked up she looked at me and a sob almost broke from my lips. The bruises on her face and neck were more prevolent now and I couldn't stand to think about how they got there.

When I took a seat next to her bed, she whispered, "Is your offer still on the table?"

I looked at her and she must have sensed my confusion, "Do you still want to make the ranch our home? I'm scared to be alone."

My heart skipped a beat, "Darlin', my home is your home. I would love for you to make the ranch your home too."

She nodded, reaching for my hand, "But I understand if you don't want this anymore."

My face went hard, "Bella don't you even think about that. This changes nothing. If anything it makes me want you more because I want to protect you from all of those assholes."

She just went quiet, "They're going to release me in a little while. They ran the rape kit. I told them about last night. So if your DNA or anything came back, they wouldn't suspect you did anything wrong."

I got up and laid down in her bed with her, wrapping her up in my arms, "I'm going to call your assistant in Dallas and have her pack up your things. We'll have them brought up here by a moving company. You are not going back there. Once we leave this hospital, we're going straight home to our home."

"I like the sound of that... Our home."

**Thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter! It felt great to know I have so many readers! We'll get more lemons in here soon, promise!**


	11. Chapter 11 What Do We do?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, If I did, I would be loaded.**

Chapter 11

The next few weeks flew by. Bella was healing emotionally and physically. Her bruises were a pale yellow and green color. It was a challenge, but she was slowly getting used to having me around to help.

She was still wary about me touching her and she apologized profusely everytime she would flinch or cry. She was beginning to ease herself there. About a week ago she was finally able to let me hold her as she fell asleep. This was helping keep her nightmares away.

Her apartment in Dallas was packed up and shipped here by the following weekend. We hadn't been intimate since that night at the hotel, and I wasn't about to push her. I knew she would let me know when she was ready. I would wait for her for the rest of my life if I needed to, and I vowed that Jacob Black would pay for what he did to my love. Somehow.

Since Bella moved in, Abilene was busier than usual. We had my family and hers driving down just about every other day to check on her. Bella had also grown increasingly fond of my Pops. He made sure to be at the ranch every day to help out with the daily chores. He and Bella spent many hours each day grooming and riding the horses. This was almost therapeutic for her. She could watch them for hours on end. Dad even brought Addy and Joe down to our stables so that she could have them close.

One day Pops even took her to round up the cattle on the forty. I stood by the barn for what seemed like hours while I waited for them to get back. I had never been more relieved as I was when I saw them come up over the hill. Her smile matched my Pops' smile. Wide with happiness.

When they reached where I was standing, Pops looked at me, "Oh Jazzy boy. If I were 40 years younger, you'd have competition youngin'. This girl here is a helluva catch."

I heard Bella's beautiful laugh ring out, "He may have competition now, Joe. You're pretty amazing yourself." It was good to hear her laughing again.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them, they had always been close, but they were closer now than ever. I think Pops was trying his best to make the transition to the ranch easier for her. We filled him in on everything in hopes that he wouldn't ask too many questions. He didn't.

I reached up to help Bella off of Dakota and then helped Pops off of Tripp.

"Rosalie called. They're back from their honeymoon and wanted to know if we felt like driving up for dinner this weekend?"

"Yeah that sounds..." And she stopped talking, focusing on the ground.

"Darlin'?"

Suddenly Bella was running towards the house at full speed. I looked at Pops with a confused look on my face and took off after her.

"Bella? Bella! What's going on?" I shouted, tracking her through the house and upstairs to our bathroom. I found her splashing cold water on her face and placing a damn towel on the back of her neck. She was breathing heavily.

"Darlin' what the hell is the problem here?" I shouted, slightly upset that she wasn't talking to me.

"It's been a month already. They've been gone for a month on their honeymoon and now they're back. It's been a month." She was panting, gasping for air.

I just nodded, "Yes, beautiful. It's been a month. Are you upset about that?"

"I'm not upset. I'm late."

"Late for what?" I asked slowly, only to receive a death glare from her. What was I supposed to know that I didn't?

"God, Jasper!" She sighed, splashing her face again, "I'm late for my period. It hasn't come. And I've been so stressed with the move and Jacob going to prison..I forgot."

"Wait so that means..." My eyes lit up, "You could be pregnant! Baby this is great!"

"It's not really though, Jasper." I saw the tears in her eyes and I was confused. Why wouldn't it be great?

And then realization hit me. It might not be mine...

"Oh, shit..." I mumbled, sitting down on the side of the bathtub.

She lowered herself down to the floor and leaned against the sink, "What do we do?" She was whispering, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Can't we have a test done? To find out? Then we can make a decision?"

"I could have a paternity test done, but I'm not sure when. And at that point, it could possibly be too late to make that kind of a decision, Jazz. I'm either in this for the long haul, or I'm not."

"We need to find out if you are even pregnant, Bells. There is no sense in stressing out over this if we're wrong. And if you are, and you want to get an... an abortion, then it's your choice." I snapped.

"You can't be serious, Jasper. If I decide to have one, I am potentially aborting your baby. Its a 50/50 chance that it's yours. I can't do that. I can't kill your child. I refuse to take that risk!"

"Bella it might not be mine! Do you want to carry the child of that monster?" I stood up, getting upset.

I watched her flinch away from me and I knew that I had just caused a set back. I immediately wanted to punch myself.

"If it is his child, it isn't the babies fault. God I'm so confused..."

I stood up, "I'll drive to the store and get you a test. We need a true answer before we even worry about this."

Her mouth dropped open, "You can't possibly be mad at me for this, Jasper. I didn't ask for this!"

My eyes lowered to the ground, I was ashamed of how i was acting, "I know you didn't ask for this. But I can't bare the thought of you carrying a child that was conceived through rape."

With that I walked out of the house and got into my truck, driving to the nearest store.

BPOV

I just sat on the bathroom floor for a while, trying to make this whole situation disappear.

What if I had just stayed in the room that morning, Jacob wouldn't have grabbed me in the hallway. What if I never came home at all? I could have stayed in Dallas where I was safe. But then I wouldn't have reconciled with Jasper and I wouldn't be possibly carrying his child.

I did the only thing I could think of, I called Rosalie.

Her phone rang for a long time before she answered, "Good afternoon, sister of mine. How are you?"

I smiled a little, "I need to talk to you. Is Emmett around you?"

"Yes, let me go check on that really quick. I'll be right back, baby." I heard her tell him. Once she was out of ear shot she whispered, "OK, what's going on?"

I sighed, "Rose, I think I might be pregnant."

She was silent for a few minutes before she replied, "Is it Jasper's?"

"That's the thing, Rose, I don't know. There's no way to know for sure. I slept with him less than 12 hours before... Jacob... Jasper is insisting that he can't stand to think of me carrying Jacob's child but, I won't be able to tell until it's too late to have an abortion. Rose I'm so lost..."

"I see your predicament then. And you don't want to do anything about it because..."

"...Because it might possibly be Jasper's child. And I couldn't even fathom that."

"Shit.." She sighed, "Bella you've gotta do what's in your heart. If you want to keep the baby because it may be Jasper's then do it. You'll love that baby no matter what. And if it isn't Jasper's and he runs from his family, then he wasn't worth it, and I will bury him in the back yard."

I let out a little laugh, "Thanks, Rose. I'm not ready for Emmett to know yet, please don't say anything until I know for sure."

"Of course your secret is safe with me. What are sister's for?"

"OKay. Love you, Rosie." I whispered before hanging up.

I heard the front door shut and the sound of cowboy boots clunking up the stairs. I didn't move, I just waited for him to come back in.

When the bathroom door opened, Jasper walked in carrying a plastic bag with the box inside. But his eyes were red and puffy.

"Jazz..." I whispered.

He held a hand up to stop me, "I was thinking on the way home... and I want this baby to be mine. Even if it isn't. I can't ask you to have an abortion because I understand your logic. And I have wanted a baby with you for so long that I don't care if this baby is his. It's my baby regardless of it's DNA and I want us to have it. If you want it.."

I was speechless at first but then jumped to my feet and walked over to him.

"Take the test, Bella. We need to know for sure." He handed me the bag and walked out of the room.

I took it from his hands and looked at it as if it had three heads. Once I gained the courage I opened it and took it.

Three minutes later I picked it up and walked out of the room carrying it in my hands.

"Jasper you look. I can't look." I whispered, handing it to him.

He takes it from me slowly and looks at it. With a small smile he lifted my chin to look at him, "We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents."

**What do you think? I'd like you all to review and let me know how YOU would like to see this play out. Jasper's Baby? Or Jake's? Hmmmm.. Decisions decisions! :)**


	12. Chapter 12 The question

**Disclaimer: Jasper is my love slave and nothing more. The end. Just kidding, SM owns Twilight, not me :(**

Chapter 12

The following month flew by like a breeze and it was finally the day to go to Bella's first doctors appointment. They had waited for this day to arrive to tell their families. It would have been a horrible disappointment if they had told their secret and this day came only to find out there was no baby in her.

"Darlin', are you alright?" Jasper asked, rubbing her back lightly.

Her eyes slammed shut as her breathing picked up, "Morning sickness. It was never this bad before."

"I read that morning sickness is a sign of a healthy baby. That's good.."

Bella's eyes snapped at his with a glare.

"Oookay.." Jasper whispered, shutting up as he continued to drive, pulling into the parking lot.

He was at her side of the car within a few seconds and opened the door, extending his hand to help her out of the car.

She looked up at him and sighed, taking his hand and allowing him to help her out.

"Nervous?" Jasper asked her quietly as they walked into the building.

"You have no idea."

"I think I do, Darlin'." He smiled, "Are we going to ask about the test?"

"Do you want to?" She asked quietly, looking up at his face.

"I want whatever you want, Baby. It's your decision" He gave her a reassuring smile, "It doesn't matter to me none."

Bella didn't answer, but walked up to the receptionist, "I have an appointment with Dr Hanratty. My name is Isabella Swan."

The receptionist smiles a fake smile, "Of course, I'll get you checked in. And are you Mr. Swan?"

Jasper laughed slightly, "No, ma'am. I'm Mr. Whitlock."

"We're not married..." Bella clarified, receiving a knowing look from the receptionist.

"Oh is that so?" She smiled, "Go ahead and take a seat..."

Bella scrunched up her forehead and turned around, taking a seat.

"I don't think she meant anything by it.." Jasper whispered, taking a seat next to her and putting a hand on her knee.

"If she is judging me for being an unwed mother, what will she think if she hears that I don't know who the father is?"

Jasper just pursed his lips together and didn't answer her.

"Miss Swan?" they both looked up and stood up to follow the doctor into the office.

"Let's step up on the scale, Miss Swan and we'll get a weight for you."

Bella looked at Jasper expectently and he just looked back at her for a few moments before he finally caught on and turned around.

"Darlin' if I can pick you up as easily as I do, you weigh hardly nothin."

"Unfortunately that isn't how it works, sir." The doctor chuckled, "Ok head into that office right there and we'll take a peek at your little bundle in there."

"We're actually going to see it?" Bella whispered, walking into the office and placing herself up on the examination table.

"Of course.. Now lay back and roll your pants down and your shirt up."

Bella did as she was told and looked over at Jasper who had slid his chair closer to her. He gave her a big smile and held onto her hand, waiting for the image to pop up on the screen.

"Okay this might be cold..." the doctor mumbled, spraying some gel onto her stomach and then rubbing the machine over it.

"Okay let's get a looksee here..." He continued to talk to himself as he moved it around her stomach far too quickly for her to follow what was on the screen.

"And here we go." He stopped moving it and pointed to the screen, "There you have it."

Bella and Jasper just looked at it for a minute before looking at each other and smiling, "it's our baby..." Jasper whispered.

Bella's eyes sadened slightly, then she turned to the doctor, "I have a question..."

Jasper took her hand and kissed it and shook his head, "No..We don't need to know."

She just looked at him for a minute before her face broke into a small smile, "Okay.."

-3 Months Later-

The sun was far too bright for that particular morning. Bella had been up for a majority of the night, her morning sickness turning into all day and night sickness.

She had finally gone to sleep around the time the sun reared it's ugly head above the hills.

The bed shifted and she groaned as she felt Jasper's arms pull her against him.

"Too early... need sleepy." She whispered into the pillow.

"Family coming over today." He whispered back, kissing her shoulder from behind her.

"Cancel."

His chuckle made her shiver slightly, "Can't. Family barbeque. Your mom is bringing down the crib..."

She began to whine quietly and she rolled over to look at his face. Jasper gave a confused look when Bella started to giggle at him.

Bella reached a delicate hand up to fix his hair and smooth it down slightly. This caused Jasper to smile and lean down, kissing her lightly on the lips.

He sensed her hesitation before she began to respond to the kiss. It continued for a few moments before she pulled away. His eyes snapped open to see her face, and he could tell that she felt ashamed.

"It's alright, Darlin'. No pressure." He gave her one last peck on the lips before moving down her body slowly. He stopped at her stomach and rested his head on it gently. His lips began to place gentle kisses on her expanding belly and his hand rubbing slow circles.

"Morning, sweet baby. Daddy loves you."

Her smile widened even more and she ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of him there.

"Bella, I have a question for you..." Jasper sat up and pulled her to a sitting position on the side of the bed.

"Hmmm?" Bella asked quietly, looking at his face.

She watched as he smiled at her, and dropped down to one knee, "Bella, I have loved you from the first minute I saw you. All I could think about was how I wanted to make you my wife, make love to you for the rest of my life, have children and grandchildren with you, and love you until the day I die and even after. I can't live without you. Will you marry me?"

Bella's mouth dropped slightly and she just stared at him for a moment before she whispered, "Yes..."

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Blah blah, yadda yadda. You get the point.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The caravan of cars pulled up into the driveway of the ranch as Bella and Jasper stood on the front porch, waiting for them.

"I love you so much, you know..." Jasper whispered from behind, wrapping her up in his arms. She was the perfect height to rest his chin on the top of her head as he held her close to him.

"And I love you..." She whispered back as his hands rubbed up and down her sides for a moment before resting on her stomach.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to exit their vehicle and Esme made quick time running up to the porch, wrapping Bella into her arms, "You look amazing, Bella. Pregnancy suits you."

Bella smiled a little and hugged her back, "Thank you, Esme." She then watched as Carlise shook Jasper's hand and then hugged him as well, "Good morning, son. Good morning, Bella." He planted a kiss on Bella's cheek.

Rosalie and Emmett made their way out of the car, Emmett holding her hand the entire time.

Bella couldn't help but sigh as she watched Emmett fawn over Rosalie. Rosalie had just found out that she was expecting their first baby. She was probably about 5 weeks pregnant.

"Hi, Sis. You're glowing." Bella smiled, hugging Rosalie.

"Oh I feel god awful... How did you do it?" Rosalie whispered.

"You just do." She smiled at her as Rosalie planted a slight kiss on her growing belly.

"Morning, Baby Jaxson." Rosalie smirked.

This made Carlisle, Esme and Emmett make a shocked face, "You know that it's a boy?" Emmett shouted with a grin, "I'm having a nephew?"

Jasper laughed, "No, but Alice thinks it is. And we've all learned not to bet against her."

Bella replied with a sour face, "It could still be a baby Ava."

"Don't count on it, Darlin'. Alice has been able to predict the strangest things, so I believe her on this one."

"Do you two plan to find out what you're having?" Carlisle asked, a smile on his face as he talked about his future grandchild.

Jasper looked at Bella cautiously, "We haven't decided yet.. We've just been happy to make it this far and into what they call the 'safe zone'."

Bella nods, looking up at Jasper and forcing a small smile, "I have an anatomy ultrasound next week. We'll see how we feel while they're checking everything out. It might be nice to know whether or not to paint the nursery pink..."

"...Or blue." Emmett grinned, catching a death glare from his sister.

* * *

Dinner was pretty uneventful, only with the announcement of their engagement. Everyone cheered and clapped, and a few cried tears of joy. The girls had stolen Bella away to discuss nursery themes while Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie put dinner away.

"Dinner was great, Jasper. Thanks for having us here." Charlie said, patting him on the back lightly.

"It was my pleasure, Charlie. Thank you for bringing the crib down and putting it together today."

"Anytime.. That's what family is for." Charlie trailed off, debating on whether or not to say anything, but he decided that it was best not to have secrets with family.

"You know, Jasper, even though Bella has not come out and said this, I know that you two aren't sure if my grandchild is yours."

This caused Jasper to snap his head up to look at Charlie, "What? How-..."

"Son, I'm a father, and I'm also a cop. The timeline fits perfectly with what happened and I know that it is questionable."

"Charlie, please... It would kill her if she knew that you had put it all together. The only one who knows is Rosalie and it's only because Bella told her. But Rose won't say anything unless Bella gives her the okay."

"I know. I know my daughter very well and the last thing I want to do is upset her. I haven't even said anything to Renee. And I won't."

Jasper sighed in relief and he put his head down, rubbing his face slightly.

"I just want to say that I'm proud of you, son, and I appreciate everything that you are doing for my little girl and that baby. She deserves someone as special as you in her life."

"That's what a father does. And no matter what, that's my child. Not his. Anyone can be a father, but it takes more to be a Dad. Sometimes I think I don't deserve her, though." He sighed, looking up at his fiancee coming down the stairs, a big smile on her face. She was truly glowing, and Esme was right, pregnancy suited her.

"Of course you deserve her, you two are perfect for each other. Take care of my baby for me, Jazz. She's the only little girl I've got."

"I will, chief. I will." Jasper returned the smile that he received from Bella.

The family stayed a while longer and then retreated to their cars. Hugs and kisses were exchanged before they all headed down the road.

"Jasper?" She asked quietly, watching the cars driving away.

"Yes, Baby?" He stood next to her.

"Make love to me?"

* * *

**Review, review! If you're nice, I might send you the sweet, romantic lemon that goes along with this chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Finding Out

**Disclaimer: My toy box, not my toys... I don't own Twilight, but these are my thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Let's take a look at the 3d picture of your baby. You'll be able to see your baby's facial features pretty clearly..." The doctor trailed off and switched the settings on the computer.

Rubbing the wand around her stomach, he stopped it when he found a clear picture of the baby's face.

"That's our baby?" Jasper asked, "That's it's face?"

The doctor nodded, allowing them to look at the screen.

"It looks like it has my nose.." Bella said quietly, her hand receiving a squeeze from Jasper.

"That's a good thing." Jasper laughed quietly, "And those lips. Those are yours."

"Everything looks well.. Heart beat is good and fast... 162 beats per minute. Blood flow through the cord is great. Everything is measuring out well... Did you want to know what you're having?" The doctor looked at both of them, waiting for their reaction.

Bella looked at Jasper for a minute, "It's the moment of truth... Boy or girl. Do you want to know?"

Jasper thought for a minute and a small smile broke out onto his face, "It's up to you, Darlin'.."

She knew his smile meant that he wanted to know. She hesitated for a minute before looking at the doctor, "Yes. Please tell us."

The doctor swished the wand around her stomach again to stop on the baby's lower body.

"Do you see that right there? That tells us that you're having...a boy."

Jasper let out a hearty laugh as he looked at Bella's stunned face, "How the hell does she know these things?" Bella asked quietly.

"A boy... Baby Jaxson." Jasper said with a smile, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Everything looks great. We'll see you back in a month."

Jasper helped Bella get up from the table and wipe the gel off of her stomach.

"Are you happy?" Bella asked quietly, looking up into his eyes.

"I couldn't be happier, Bells. I have a son. A son who looks just like his mother. Thank God."

Bella cracked a small smile. "That may be a good thing. The whole Black family looks the same. Every child, grandchild, and great grandchild. Their features are very prominent, being of Native American heritage."

"Bella I've said this before, that doesn't matter to me. He could be a spitting image of Jacob, and I would still love him because I love you, and I am going to be the best possible father I can be."

She took his hand and they left the doctor's office. Jasper pulled out his phone and dialed his parent's house number.

After a few rings an excited Emmett picked up, "TELL ME!"

Bella laughed, "Put us on speaker phone, Em. We'll tell all of you together."

Emmett grumbled something inaudible and put them on speaker phone, "Everybody is here, Bells."

"Morning!" Came a chorused shout, and they could hear both sets of parents, Em and Rosalie, and Edward and Alice.

"Morning, everyone.." Jasper spoke, "So everything looks great. The heartbeat is strong and fast, blood flow is great. The baby has Bella's nose and lips for sure. There is no mistaking them."

"Cut to the chase, I'm dying over here!" Rosalie said with a laugh.

Bella looked at Jasper and smiled before speaking into the phone, "We're going to have... Jaxson Joseph Whitlock. Jax for short. Joseph after Pops."

The cheers were almost deafening through the phone as Bella and Jasper both laughed.

"I knew it!" They heard Alice say in the background.

"And how much longer until we get to meet our Grandson?" Esme asked excitedly.

"11 weeks. Or less. Depending on him."

"This is amazing. We're so happy for you two. Congratulations." Charlie said, and they could practically see the smile on his face.

"Thanks, Dad." Bella said quietly as Jasper opened the truck door for her, helping her up into it.

"Okay, Bells. We'll be down this weekend to see you guys. Don't have the baby without us." Emmett said happily.

"Alright, Em. I'll try. Love you guys. We'll talk to you soon."

A chorus of goodbyes were heard and Bella handed the phone back to Jasper.

The next 8 weeks flew by. Our families had been visiting nearly nonstop, each time bringing food, gifts, and diapers.

"Mary Alice Brandon ! Jaxson does not need the new Burberry swimsuit! That was $60 alone!" I heard Bella scolding Alice as I climbed the upstairs.

"But Bella! I won't be having babies of my own, so please just let me spoil yours." Alice whimpered slightly.

I smirked as I saw Bella's expression soften, "Alice, you can adopt babies, or have a surrogate or something.." It was no secret that Alice had been told at a very young age that she was unable to have children and she had come to accept it. But she often times used this to soften my Bella's heart. Especially when she wanted to spoil Jax.

"Maybe, Bella. But that's a long time away, and right now I wanted to buy your baby the Burberry swimsuit. And matching hat." She slipped in, receiving a glare from Bella.

"Paybacks, Alice.." She growled as she tried to pull herself up off the floor.

I rushed over to her and took her hands, helping pull her to a stand. I couldn't help but grin as her large belly rubbed against my own.

"Thank you, Jazz." She said with a smile and stood up on her tip toes to kiss me softly.

"Ew. Anyway. Bella I'm going to be organizing his clothes by sizes and styles." Alice continued and stood by the closet.

Bella grinned and nodded, "You do that, Alice. If that's what makes you happy. In the meantime, I need to go lay down."

I felt my face grow tense, "Are you feeling alright? Are you in pain?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I'm okay, just having a lot of pressure right now. Perfectly normal, I'm sure."

"I can wait to round the cattle. I'll call up Pops to see if he can do it for me. If you think I shouldn't leave."

"Don't be silly, Jasper!" She scolded me, "Go get the cattle and bring them back. Just stop worrying."

"Bella I don't have cell service out that far. I could be gone up to 3 hours. What if something happens?"

"Then I'm here with her," Alice scoffed, "And Carlisle and Esme are on their way. Rosalie and Emmett are coming tonight. She'll be fine."

I sighed and took her hand, "Let me help you into bed." I helped her climb into bed and covered her up.

"You look beautiful."

She released a sigh, "I feel so fat."

"You're gorgeous, and if I had my way, you would be having my babies constantly. In fact, we may just have to put another one in there once Jax makes his appearance."

I watched her roll her eyes, "Not quite, cowboy. I need a break after this. This hasn't been all candies and roses."

"I know, Darlin'. I admire your strength. I love you, and I will see you in about 3 hours. Be careful and stay in bed if you can help it."

"I'll try, Jazz. Hurry back." She whispered with her eyes closed, already drifting to sleep.

As I exited the room I peeked in on the nursery, taking in the brilliant shades of blues and greens that Alice had painted the weekend prior. "Looks good, Allie. Take care of her for me. I'll be home as soon as I can. If you need me for any reason, just keep trying my phone. I'll get service back eventually."

"She's in good hands, Jazz. See you when you get back."

I nodded and headed outside, mounting my favorite horse, Trigg, and set off the round up the cattle.

BPOV

I woke up from my nap feeling more tired than I was when I fell asleep. I sat myself up and looked around.

"Ugh, thanks for the pressure on my bladder, Jax." I mumbled as I pulled myself to a stand.

Only two steps from the bed I let out a gasp and looked down as the floor was flooded with water.

"Shit... Alice!"

* * *

**Review, pleeeeease! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Meet Jax

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, I just like to play with the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I was frozen, I was too afraid to move.

"Alice?" I called out again and I heard her fast footsteps coming down the hall. She flung the door open and looked at me.

"What is it-... Oh no." Her eyes fell upon the puddle by my feet.

"My water. It broke. Call Jasper." I whispered, clutching my stomach, still too scared to move an inch.

Her eyes were wide as she pulled her phone out, dialing his number and waiting as it rang and rang.

"No answer, he's still probably out of the service area. He's been gone over 2 hours, he should be back soon." Alice said, her breathing heavy, "Let's get you back in bed, and I'll call Carlisle. We'll take you to the hospital."

"No! The hospital I need to go to is like an hour away! If we leave, Jasper won't get there in time. I'm waiting for him here. My contractions aren't bad, so I'm waiting."

"Stop being stubborn!" Alice shrieked as she dialed Carlisle's number.

When he picked up she put the phone on speaker, "Good Afternoon, Alice dear."

"Carlisle! Oh thank God! Are you almost here?"

I could hear Carlise stiffen, "What's wrong, Alice?"

"It's Bella. Her water broke, she can hear you, she's stubborn. Jasper's not here. Cattle run. No service. She won't go to the hospital." Alice was panicking.

I could practically hear him stomping on the gas pedal, "We'll be there in 10 minutes at the most. Bella? How are your contractions?"

"6 minutes apart. Strong. Lasting about 30 seconds each." I breathed out.

"And your water broke completely?"

"My God if it didn't, there's a problem. I caused a flood!"

"I'm on my way, Bella Darling. Esme will keep trying to call Jasper, but I want to keep you on this line until I get there."

"Okay." I breathed out, tipping my head back and rubbing my stomach slightly, trying to ease the pain.

"Just keep breathing, close your eyes and relax. Everything will be okay."

"I want Jasper..." I whispered, putting my forearm over my eyes.

"I'm trying to get ahold of him dear. I am calling and sending him text messages. He'll get it soon." Esme replied sadly.

"Shit!" I gasped, sitting upright, grabbing my stomach with both hands.

"Contraction?" Alice cried out, sitting down next to me on the bed, grabbing my hand and allowing me to squeeze it.

"I'm pulling in the drive now, Bella. I'm hanging up." The phone went dead and I could hear the car doors shutting outside.

I tried to block everything out and continue my deep breathing.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Carlisle's soothing voice came into the room, and I glanced up to see him carrying his medical bag.

"Can I examine you, Bella? If you say no, it's okay, we'll just need to get you going to the hospital."

"I'm not going without Jasper! Check me out, I don't give a shit." I cried out.

"Contractions are getting closer together." Carlisle mumbled, helping Alice get my leggings off.

"I've got Jasper on the line!" Esme cried out victoriously, "Here Jasper, You're on speaker phone."

"Bella? Bella Darlin' are you okay?" I heard his voice come through the speaker.

"Jasper I need you. It's Jax, he's coming. Please hurry." I whispered, trying not to pay attention to the fact that my future father in law was checking out my girly parts.

"Jasper she's already 5 centimeters dilated. This is happening fast. How long until you can get here?" Carlisle asked, still checking me out.

"I'm about 15 minutes away but I'm on horseback. I might be able to get Trigg to go faster." Jasper sighed, "Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have left!"

"No one could have predicted this, Jazz.." I said quietly.

"I love you, Bella. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you too, Jasper. Please hurry..."

"You got it, Baby." And the line went dead.

"Esme?" I asked, looking in her direction.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can you call Em, and Rose, and my parents?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

I squeezed my eyes shut at the feeling of Carlisle's intrusion.

"Bella you're 100% effaced, and closer to 6 centimeters. Your labor is progressing quickly, which can be a blessing and a curse."

I just nodded, not wanting to speak.

"I'm going to sit over here in the chair, Bella. You rest for a few minutes."

I didn't respond, just laid there silently, willing the pain to go away.

The minutes ticked by slowly and it felt like an eternity before I heard the downstairs door shut.

"Jasper?" I called out, trying to sit myself up but wincing in pain.

I heard the footsteps coming quicker and the door swung open. His face was full of distress.

"Oh, Bella..."

* * *

**JPOV**

I got back to the house as soon as I could and locked Trigg up in the barn. I saw Mom and Dad's car in the driveway and felt better knowing that she was in good hands.

I ran to the house and inside.

Once I shut the door, I heard her call for me, "Jasper?"

I took off running up the stairs and opened the bedroom door.

The look on her face broke my heart. She was sad, distressed, and in pain.

"Oh, Bella... I'm here, Darlin'.

I ran to her side and kicked off my shoes before I got in bed, sliding myself behind her so she was leaning against my chest.

"Just how we practiced, Darlin'. Remember? Stay calm..." I whispered in her ear as her head fell back to rest on my shoulder.

"I missed you.." She whispered quietly, letting her eyes close.

"I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." I ran my hands down to her stomach, rubbing it slightly, "Jax is going to make his appearance soon, and we're going to be one big happy family. All of us."

Esme returned into the room quietly, "Emmett and Rosalie will be here in an hour, and Charlie and Renee shortly after. They were already on the road when I called them."

Bella nodded and I felt her body tense as another strong contraction hit her.

"Dad?" I looked to him for help and he immediately stood up, coming over to check on Bella again.

"Bella you are extremely fortunate to have an easy labor for your first time. I want to say that you're almost 100% dilated. There is no making it to the hospital now. I have a contact at the hospital. I'll have them come over to do a routine check up. But it looks like I'm going to have to deliver baby Jax."

"Carlisle..." She said through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't want it any other way."

I saw Dad's face soften and light up slightly as he nodded, "Let's give a good push to see where we're at, ok? Jasper, hold onto her while Alice and Esme hold her legs."

I saw Alice pale slightly as she stepped up to help out, her eyes remaining on Bella's face the whole time.

I helped Bella sit up slightly so that she could give a slight push.

Carlisle grinned, "Bella his head is right there. I can see it. Jasper would you like to see it?"

I hesitated and looked at Bella as she shot me a death glare.

"I think I'll pass for right now. I'll stay here with Bella."

Esme had tears running down her face, "Bella he has so much hair..."

Her eyes shot to Esme, "What color is it?" she panted.

Esme smiled, "I can't really tell yet.. It looks light."

My heart swelled at that statement. I knew it was early and it could change, but I had high hopes.

"Okay Bella.. Push again."

My poor Bella was pushing for what seemed like hours, and I could feel her body becoming weak and tired.

"We're almost done, Bella. One more BIG push and I can probably slide him out."

"I can't." She whimpered, "I'm too tired."

"Bella, Love, you can do this. We've come this far. Too far to give up. One more push and our son is here, in our arms. I love you so much, you can do this."

"I love your voice..." She said sleepily.

I hesitated and couldn't help but chuckle, "What, Darlin'?"

"Your voice. I love it. It's what I fell in love with first. That and your smile. It's a panty dropper. But I'm sure you know that. I hope Jax talks like you."

I laughed outloud at the look on Esme and Carlisle's faces, "You're exhausted, Love. One more push and you can probably rest."

She took a deep breath and I helped her sit up slowly, "Last one, Carlisle. I can't do any more."

"I'll do my best, Bella."

I stroked her head and whispered in her ear as she began to bare down, gritting her teeth.

"You can do this, Bella. I love you so much." I whispered, holding onto her tightly.

Suddenly Bella let out a sigh and relaxed, laying back against me again. I was confused at first until I looked up to see Dad sliding Jax out and cleaning out his throat and nose. My heart was pounding so fast that I was sure it was going to burst. My son.

"Is he okay?" Bella whimpered.

Suddenly Jax gave a deep gasp and began to cry hysterically, causing Bella to burst into tears, and I felt the tears filling my eyes as well.

"You did it, Darlin'. He's here."

"He's perfect." Carlisle chuckled, moving him around a little to warm him up, "Jasper? Cut the cord?"

I nodded and took the scissors from his hand, making a slight snip in it and handing them back to him.

"The midwife will weigh and measure him when she gets here. But from what I see and hear, he's perfect." Carlisle leaned up and layed him across Bella's stomach and chest.

"Hi, Baby.." She whispered, placing a number of kisses on his face. I reached down and ran my hand gently over his soft face.

Esme was sobbing tears of joy and Alice looked stunned.

"He looks just like Jasper did when he was a baby." Esme said through her tears.

This caused Bella and I to look up at her and then at each other, "That's my boy." I whispered, placing a long kiss on Bella's lips.

* * *

**How did you like it? Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16 Watching You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...yet :)**

**First off, I'd like to say THANK YOU to everyone who has been reviewing SITC, and adding it to favorites and what not. Thanks to the Traffic Stats, I was able to see that this story has over 9700 hits! That's AWESOME! Thank you, thank you, thank you! For that, I might get brave and add a lemon into the story in the next chapter. Happy 4th of July!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The rest of the family arrived shortly after the birth, just before the midwife left. Each of them fawning over Jax happily.

"Yeah, Buddy. Almost 9 pounds. And check out those mitts on you. You're gonna play professional ball one day. I'll be your manager someday. Trust Uncle Em. You're gonna be famous." Emmett cooed, looking slightly awkward holding something so small with his big frame. Rosalie looked on with a happy expression, obviously pleased with how well Emmett was handling a baby.

"He'll be famous alright, but not for ball. Look at the kid. He's perfect. He'll be a model for my fashion line someday. With Jasper's rugged looks and Bella's perfectly symmetrical face. He's going to be a photographer's dream." Alice said dreamily, envisioning it in her head.

"You don't think I have rugged good looks?" Edward asked, pretending to be insulted.

"I think you and Jasper are gorgeous in two different ways. Jasper is rugged, and rough, you know.. The 'bad boy' persona. While you are neat, proper and well put together. The boy I can bring home to meet Daddy." She finished with a big smile.

"MmmmmHmmm.." Edward smirked, planting a kiss on her lips quickly.

"He'll be whatever he wants to be. As long as he's happy." Jasper said with a smile as he came back into the room.

"Jasper I can't get over how much he looks like you did." Esme said sadly.

"Don't all babies look the same though, Ma?" He asked quietly, taking Jax and cradling his son in his arms.

"Not a chance. I see so much of you in him."

"That's good.." Jasper said, glancing at Charlie to see him smile at him, confirming that Charlie agreed.

Bella was exhausted and they let her sleep until Jax's cries of hunger came loud and clear.

"I'll take him to her." Jasper whispered, carrying him into their bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Bella, Darlin'? Little man is getting hungry, I think."

She stirred slightly and looked up at him before sitting up slowly, wincing in pain.

"You okay, Love?" His face turned to one of concern.

"Just sore. Muscles ache." She extended her arms for him to hand her the baby. He carefully put Jax in her awaiting arms and smiled as she brought him to her chest.

"You sure you wanna watch?" Bella asked, almost embarassed.

"Absolutely. If you don't mind. This doesn't bother me. I actually think it's quite amazing."

She looked a bit relieved and nodded, allowing Jax to latch on.

"Does it hurt?" Jasper asked quietly, sitting next to her and running his hand over his soft hair gently.

"Not yet." She whispered, her eyes never leaving Jax's face.

"He's amazing."

"He is. Do you think...?" She trailed off.

"I have no doubt in my mind, Bella. Everyone says he's a spitting image of you and me."

"But he's still little. His looks, his colors, they could change."

"We'll wait and see. But I feel very confident. Even so, Jaxson Joseph Whitlock, will always be my son."

* * *

The weeks passed by and Jax as still the talk of the town. We have family showing up left and right to visit him.

I remember coming home from a cattle run when he was 4 weeks old. I grabbed the mail on the way to the house and laid it on the kitchen table.

"Bella, Darlin'?" I called softly, looking around. When I didn't find her, I walked upstairs to the nursery. No Jax in there.

I was starting to get worried until I walked into the bedroom. Bella was sleeping soundly and Jax was wiggling quietly in his bassinet next to her side of the bed.

I walked over to her side of the bed and peered down in at him. He looks up at me and my heart swells. His bright blue eyes and blonde hair standing out. I now see what everyone was talking about when they said he looked like me. I could see it.

"Hi, Buddy.." I whispered, picking him up out of his bassinet and cradling him against me.

He looked up at me with his piercing eyes and I smiled, "You and your mommy are the best things that ever happened to me. Come on, lets go downstairs and let your momma sleep."

I kissed his soft cheek and carried him downstairs, walking over to the table where I had set the mail.

Flipping through the mail I saw a few magazines, a couple of bills, and a plain white envelope. Setting Jax down in his play pen, I grabbed the letter and opened it.

I opened it to see a picture, with a sticky note stuck to it.

First I read the note, "Take care of my boy for me. Tell him his Daddy will see him soon. Give my love to Bella."

I pulled the note off and looked at the picture. My mouth dropped slowly. It was a picture of Bella and I standing by the barn, she was holding Jax in her arms. She had just come out to greet me after I returned home from an auction.

He had someone watching us. Jacob knew about Jax.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

** Dun dun dun... Sorry! What did you think of this one?**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

**-Krissty**


	17. Chapter 17 Calling In The Cavalry

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight, especially Jasper, but I don't own it!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

JPOV

I immediately picked up the phone and knew who I needed to call.

The phone rang and rang before he answered with a ,"Hey fucker!"

I rolled my eyes slightly, "Pete, now's not the time."

"Oh come on, Cuz! What's got your panties in a bunch on this fine day?"

"The son of a bitch that raped my fiancee thinks that our son is his. That's what."

I heard the silence on his end for a moment, "Oh. Shit."

"Tell me about it. I got a picture in the mail with a note. He's calling himself Jax's Daddy. Saying that he'll see him soon and for me to give Bella his love. I'll kill him, Pete. I swear to God I will murder him if he comes near my famly."

"Whoa now, hold on, Jazzy. Why don't Charlotte and I come up and stay with you for a little while. Lord knows you've got the room. I can help around the ranch, and stay with Hells Bells while you do the runs and shit. Charlotte has just been itchin' to get her fingers on that baby. Might cool her off on the wantin youngins herself for a while."

I sighed and put my head in my hands, "Yeah, that would be great. I don't want to tell Bella yet. She just got better and I don't want her to be scared again."

"I got ya, Cuz. Well let me call Char, and we'll head up in an hour or so."

"Great. Oh, and Pete?"

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"Bring your guns."

* * *

BPOV

I stirred after my nap and leaned up to peek in at Jax. I instantly perked when I saw that he wasn't in there.

I flew out of bed, looking in the nursery and all around.

"Jasper?" I called out, nervously.

Practically running down the stairs I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight I saw before me.

Jasper was holding Jax in his arms as he stood near the picture window overlooking the pastures. Jasper glanced back at me with a smile before holding his finger to his lips, signaling me to be quiet.

I walked towards them quietly and as I reached them, Jasper wrapped his free arm around me, pulling me into a tight hug against him. I smiled and leaned my head against his chest, looking at Jax. I ran a hand gently over his face.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked quietly and I looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I have an amazing fiancee, a perfect son. How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't. I did. After everything I put you through, Jazz, you stuck it out with me. I appreciate everything you do."

He was quiet for a minute, "Bella... Peter and Char are coming up to stay with us for a little while."

I felt my eyebrows raise in worry, "Is everything alright?"

His blonde curls bounced with his nod. "They're coming to help out around the ranch. Charlotte will help you with Jax and Peter is going to help me as well as keep an eye on you when I go out for the cattle runs."

"Oh. Well alright. I'm going to go take a shower, call me if they get here before I get out. I would hate to walk out naked in front of your pervert of a cousin."

He growled playfully then smiled, planting a kiss on my lips.

"I love you..."

I felt a smile grow on my lips, "And I love you..."

* * *

******A short chapter while I work on the bigger picture! **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated! **


	18. Chapter 18 Char and Peter Arrive

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.

**AN: I am SO SO Sorry it took so long to update. I am working with a (mostly) broken laptop screen so I get on when I can. I hope you enjoy this update even though it isn't as much as I would have liked. Review, please!**

* * *

Chapter 18

JPOV

Peter and Char arrived just a few short hours later, and I instantly felt better. Peter was formerly in the Army and he always carried this "protective" instinct. I knew Bella would be in good hands if I wasn't around.

Now to just figure out what to do about Jacob...

Bella was sitting and nursing Jax on the couch when the door swung open and a petite blonde came barreling in, "Darlin', you best be directing me to where you're hiding that baby."

I couldn't help but laugh and I saw Bella's face light up when she heard the light southern twang, "We're in here, Char."

Char's head whipped around and she smiled and hustled over to the couch, sitting down next to Bella and touching his little head lightly as he continued to nurse.

Bella smiled and received the kiss on the cheek as well as returning one and looked back down at Jax.

"Doesn't that bother you, sug? Him suckin on that as hard as he is?" Charlotte's face contorted into one of confusion. I was amazed that Bella was allowing Char to watch.

"Not really. Sometimes it's uncomfortable. But I love it. I feel like we're bonding."

The door swung open again and this time I looked up to see Pete standing there, holding nearly 8 suitcases on his own, huffing and puffing for air.

"Damnit, Woman. Did you really need 7 suitcases? You coulda helped carry these damn things!" He grumbled, loud enough for us to hear.

Charlotte instantly frowned, "Peter Matthew Whitlock, you watch that language around this sweet baby. This is your punishment for not giving me a Darlin' baby of my own."

My eyes met Peter's as he rolled his, "Baby fever, I tell ya, Jazz. This may not curb her feelings for a baby, it might just increase 'em!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my cousin as he dropped the bags on the floor and opened his arms to me for a hug. I hesitated, jokingly, before hugging him.

"Just give in and give her a baby, Pete. It's the best thing I ever did. I can't remember what life was like without him."

"Yeah yeah... With my luck I'd be cursed with all girls that act just like their demanding mother." He growled playfully before walking into the living room to see the girls.

"I heard that, Peter." Charlotte said, barely giving a care. Her eyes had hardly left Jax since she sat down.

Peter stopped in his tracks, "Your old lady is breast feeding. She's breast feeding and my wife is watching her. My wife is watching her boobs." Peter looked up at me, his mouth hanging open slightly, "Is it wrong that I like her watching her boobs?"

I just rolled my eyes, "You get used to it, I promise. Thank you guys for coming up to stay and help for a while."

"Anytime, Jazzy. Why don't you show me the ropes out in the barn." He gestured to the door while giving me a look that I instantly understood.

"You got it. Girls, we'll be right outside if you need us." I waited for an acknowledgement that they heard me, but when I heard nothing I just shrugged and walked outside with Pete.

"So tell me what the plan is, Jasper. I'll do whatever I need to do." Peter shoved his hands in his pockets, walking next to me.

"I don't know what to do, man. I don't want to tell Bella because she'll panic. But as far as I know, Jacob is still in prison, at least for now. They're trying to appeal the verdict. Worst case scenario, he gets out and is put on house arrest, probation, and has to register as a sex offender. Hopefully he stays in and away from my family."

"And you're positive that Jax is your son, I mean, there is absolutely no way that he isn't?"

I hesitated and let out a sigh, "We weren't sure that he was mine. Jax was conceived on the day that Bella and I reconciled, and 8 hours later, she was raped. So we didn't know. But I have no doubts. He looks identical to my baby pictures."

Peter just nodded, thinking for a minute, "So who do you suspect took the picture? If Jacob is in prison, who would he have do it?"

I thought for a minute and then shrugged, "He has a whole bunch of friends. Paul, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, Emily... I don't know. There could be plenty. And if they took a picture and then showed him, of course he would think that Jax could be his. But he also knows I was with her that night too."

"Why don't you just do a paternity test and get it over with?" He asked quietly, and I couldn't help the growl that escaped.

"He doesn't deserve to even have that. It's not his son. He is my son and regardless of DNA, he would be my son. I love that little boy and I want to shield him from this bullshit. I don't want it to come back one day and him question all of this."

"I've got your back, Jazz. Me and my trusty friends, Smith and Wesson."

* * *

**What do you think? ****Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
